


Japan x Reader~ what a party?

by Kisa_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_san/pseuds/Kisa_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its cute and fluffy and i dont know what else to say!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japan x Reader~ what a party?

you were at one of your brother, Alfred, parties. he seemed to always be throwing. you were usaly in a corner away from everyone to avoide the french idiot, Francis. you were doing the same thing tonight. "Kon'nichiwa _____-san" you were suprised and quickly turned around to see Kiku.

"Kiku?! ive, i wasnt expecting you." you werent sure what to say to him. he had been your best friend for like ever, yet he still confused you at times. you really didnt see him at parties. he wasnt that kind of person. so what was he doing here?

"hai, i wasnt going to come but, felicano dragged me along." well that explains it. no wonder but still this seems so strange. i mean, you dont remember one of al's parties without feli, so why didnt feli ever drag him here before? something is strange about this. your thoughts were inturpated by a spainard shoving a hat in your face.

"_____~ its your turn!" he said as cheery as ever.

"ill pass" you said bluntly. you had played that game at one of al's parties before and you were stuck in a closet with francis for seven mintues! you really hated al for making you play that stupid game.

"but you have to! you came to the party so you have to play!" he replied cheery as ever.

"first off since when? second off this is my house there is no way im going to leave and let al destory it and third or what?" you shoot back. you really didnt want to play.

"or me and the amigos will strip you nude and push you into the pool and willnt give you back anything but your underwear!~" god even when he was threating you he sounded so unnaturally cheery! kiku face after toni said that was redder then one of toni's amazing tomatos. something is so up! "amigos ____ is being stuborn~" toni yelled to the rest of the 'bad touch trio'. before you could think there were 3 wonderful pervs in front of you. 

"really! ve get a go at her!" gil said almost to happy.

"ohonohonohon~ shes cute! and a great kisser!" francey pants said. oh god what the fuck is going on!?

"even better" gil said as they closed in. god was this creepy.

"all i have to do is play this pervy game and youll leave me the fuck alone!?" you spat out as soon as gil tried to slip off your shirt. they all froze, did the cutest, stuborn girl just ask that? they thought in unison. they backed up. this was confusing!

"ja! if you just vould have agreed ve vouldnt have to even try!" gil said he was sort of shocked, must really hate francis! he thought. what did he do to you in that closet? he thought.

"FINE! as long as frog-face stays the fuck away from me!" you really hated francis. that flashback still haunted you! (story for a different x reader! you people will just have to wonder!) 

"what did i do?!" frog said rather affended he thought that meomery was amazing!

"YOU FUCKING KNOW!" you said rather pissed off. god did he irk you the wrong way.

"vell i dont!" gil said still wondering what francis did to you.

"you dont need to know! all that needs to happen is that perv needs to stay the fuck away from me!" you said man did all these gise piss you off.

"fine frog-face will stay away from you the rest of the party if you play~" toni said as he shoved the hat in your face.

"good! fine ill play." you said as you felt around in the hat. you felt around in there for a little bit before you found something in there that fasanated your fingers. you pulled it out to find part of a box of pocky! "what the fuck? who put this in there?" you asked.

"i did." kiku said rather meekly. he was so red and embarased i wonder why? you thought as he dragged you to the closet. you didnt mind being stuck with kiku he wasnt frog-face! you hear the door close and lock.

"have fun sis! but not to much! i dont want a little baby kikus running around!~ HAHAHA!" al said man were you going to kick his ass!

"ALFRED F JONES! I AM GOING TO WHACK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" you yelled!

"pissed off sis! oh shit!" you heared him say. you sat there cracking up for a little, when kiku smashed your face into his. you freaked out! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! you screamed in your head! you had like kiku in first grade cause he wasnt like the rest of the guys but you gave you cause he just doesnt think like that. after your moment of panic you melted into the kiss. soon the stupid need for air parted you 2. you panted as you sorted out what just happened you were still confused.

"_____! oh my god i am so sorry!" he said quickly himself not knowing what happened one second he was listening to your adorable laugh the nexted kissing you! what was up with my mind? he thought regaining himself.

"for what? i didnt mind." you didnt you did like kiku, so why not?

"you dont!" he said rather confused.

"nah, not at all! i liked it! for a guy who seems so distent your a good kisser! hahaha~" you sat there cracking up. that was funny!

"what?!" kiku asked rather alarmed, did you just say you liked it? god were you confusing! he had liked you ever since first grade and you had totally friend zoned him, well so said francis.

"god your so weird!" you said before kissing him again. he kissed you back this time with passion.

"COME ON!" francis yelled after he swun open the door. KIKU just got the cutest girl here wile in the fucking friend zone! how the hell did he do that?! he snapped a picture then dragged you out of the closet.

"let me the fuck go francey-pants! we all know youre sleeping with arthur so let me go!" (fruk! you know i had to!) he let go of you, this woman was like a snake! and so hard to get! man do i feel like gil right now! shes just like liz! frog thought rather hurt. you went back to kiku. "should we finish what we started?" you asked.

"hia, Watashi anata o aishite" he wispered in your ear. "mr. alfred wheres a spare room!" kiku yelled, how long has been waiting? you thought as he dragged you to your laughing brother. 

"in the back! man kiku you really want to fuck with my sis? okay, but be careful shes mine! oh and dont forget this!" he said as he handed him a condum cracking up!

"alfred!" you yelled, red faced.

~fin~


End file.
